


Private Party

by Butterfly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha Collins is having a very good birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Party

Misha slowly unbuttoned Danneel's shirt, brushing his fingers against her skin as he worked his way from top to bottom. She sighed and relaxed back against Vicki. He reached around Danneel's back, undoing her bra and pressing his mouth gently against the line of her jaw. He met Vicki's eyes as he pulled back and she blew him a kiss. He grinned at Vicki as he eased Danneel's shirt off her shoulders, her bra following. 

Vicki cupped her hands around Danneel's breasts, pressing up against her and whispered something in her ear that Misha didn't catch. 

Whatever it was, it made Danneel giggle -- or maybe that was because of Vicki's fingers, clever and fast on Danneel's nipples. Misha leaned forward and licked at Danneel where her skin peeked through Vicki's touches. Slowly, he sank down to his knees in front of Danneel, mouthing along her body as he went. 

He stroked her belly, where an extra bit of baby-weight hadn't been exercised and dieted away yet, and she kicked at him teasingly. He caught her by the ankle, pulling her off-balance, and he felt her topple back harder against Vicki.

"You okay, Vic?" Misha asked, moving his hands up to steady Danneel.

"With having a beautiful woman fall into my arms? Somehow I'll survive," Vicki answered. She pressed her hands over his where they rested on Danneel's hips. He leaned forward to kiss Vicki's knuckles, closing his eyes briefly, then he turned his attention back to Danneel.

He unbuttoned her jeans, kissing her belly-button, and down to the top of her lacy panties. 

The bedroom door opened quietly, but Misha ignored it, flicking his tongue underneath the lace to tease at Danneel's skin.

"Starting without me?" Jensen asked. 

"You were gone too long," Danneel said, her leg wrapped around Misha's back. "We got bored."

"It was less than an hour," Jensen complained, and he was right behind Misha now, his hands resting lightly on Misha's shoulders. He heard the soft sounds of Jensen and Danneel kissing, so he yanked Danneel's jeans down her legs, licking at where she was soaking through the thin fabric of her panties.

Misha tugged Danneel's panties down, baring her neatly-trimmed pussy. He leaned forward to press his mouth against her again, tongue on skin this time, and Jensen was curving his hands around the back of her thighs, lifting her up so that her legs could spread for Misha.

His wife was the best-tasting woman he'd ever gone down on, but he still enjoyed Danneel's taste, sharper and slightly more salty. Her hips bucked, though they didn't get far, held up as she was by Jensen. He could hear Jensen talking to her, with Vicki occasionally adding in a comment, but he didn't focus on their words, instead paying close attention to his work, thrilling each time Danneel pushed up against his mouth.

She shuddered when she came, her thighs trying to tighten around his head. Misha didn't let up, swallowing and keeping his mouth on her until she was squirming to get away. 

Her legs came down and Jensen was leaning over to catch Misha's mouth. They couldn't do much, the angle awkward, but Jensen gave it a good try. Misha wrapped his hand around the back of Jensen's neck, letting himself twist to face Jensen. Someone's hand was in Misha's hair -- either Danneel's or Vicki's -- tilting his head back so that Jensen could kiss him more deeply.

He licked his lips after Jensen finally pulled away.

"I was promised a sandwich," Misha said, tugging lightly at the collar of Jensen's shirt. "Planning on delivering?"

"Suppose I'd better," Jensen said. "Or you'll start whining."

"It's one of my many gifts," Misha confirmed, letting Jensen help him off his knees. Jensen grabbed the hem of Misha's shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Danneel slid her arms around his body, pressing full breasts against his back. 

Misha reached out and snagged Vicki's wrist, tugging her over to give her a long hard kiss. He could feel Jensen's hands on his waist, opening up his pants. A third hand -- Danneel's -- joined Jensen, slipping into Misha's boxers to pull at his dick.

Misha didn't get to enjoy Danneel jerking him off for long -- as soon as Jensen had gotten him out of his clothes, she grabbed his hands and pulled them behind his back. Probably for the best; he didn't want to shoot off before the main event. Danneel held him in place and Vicki went over to Jensen, kissing him sweetly on the corner of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her, settling at the small of her back. 

Misha twisted his wrists slightly in Danneel's hands but didn't try to escape, just enjoyed the feeling of her fingers against his skin. Vicki was whispering something in Jensen's ear, dirty by the way his face flushed as he nodded. 

Danneel asked, "Bed, right?" 

"Easiest place for it," Vicki said. She ran her hand down the center of Jensen's shirt, then tugged at the top of his jeans, slipping the button free. Jensen's hands slipped down lower, gathering up the fabric of Vicki's skirt in one hand and then tucking it into the hem. He made a soft, approving sound when he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath, fingers stroking in between her legs. 

"I love seeing him like this," Danneel said quietly, leaning her head against Misha's arm as they both watched the show. Vicki pulled Jensen down into a kiss, hiking one of her legs around his. Jensen's fingers teased at her, dipping in and coming out wet. He kept at it until Misha could hear Vicki moaning against Jensen's mouth, then he slid his hands under her thighs, supporting her as both her legs went up around his waist. 

Jensen carried Vicki over to the bed, and she sat at the edge, legs spread wide around him. His jeans were starting to slip down his legs and he reached down and pushed them off, boxers too. He swore as they caught on his boots, making Vicki laugh. He kicked off his shoes and socks, then yanked off his shirt, pressing Vicki back against the bed and kissing her until her laughter stopped. Vicki scooted back on the bed and Jensen climbed on. "Where am I going?" he asked.

"On your back," Vicki said, decisively. Jensen made himself comfortable, then looked up at Vicki for the next step. "Now Misha."

Danneel let him go with a smack to his ass. He gave her a playful grin and then went to the bed, sharing a kiss with Vicki when he joined her. Misha turned to Jensen and slid his hands up Jensen's legs, still bowed out even in bed. "You ready?"

"Sure you want to do it this way?" Jensen asked. "I mean, I'm fine with the usual."

Misha flicked Jensen's thigh, warning and reward in one, and Jensen let out a harsh "Oh", his body instinctively tensing. Misha kissed up Jensen's body, bracing himself on his knees and elbows. When he got to Jensen's mouth, he let himself take his time, closing his eyes and teasing at Jensen with licks and gentle bites. He felt warm hands pulling apart the cheeks of his ass -- that would be Vicki -- and a cooler, wetter finger sliding against his asshole. 

He kept kissing Jensen as Danneel's fingers stretched him open. She'd trimmed her nails for this but they were still slightly longer than Vicki's, catching a little as she pushed her fingers inside. Jensen's hands, rougher and bigger, tugged and stroked at Misha's nipples until they were hard and sensitive.

"Okay," Vicki said. Misha pulled away from Jensen's mouth with some effort. Danneel's hand was gone and Vicki was tugging him backwards and down onto Jensen's cock. Misha had to bite down on his lip to keep from gasping out loud, but Jensen's mouth twisted up in a cocky smirk all the same. 

"Shut up," Misha said. "It's not you; it's me."

"Pretty sure it's both of us right now," Jensen said. Well-trained jerk hadn't even twitched his hips up. Misha shuddered and concentrated on relaxing and letting Jensen in, steadily pushing down until he was sitting back on his heels, Jensen's dick in as deep as it would go.

"Does it feel like this when I'm the one doing it to you?" Misha asked helplessly, muscles still shivering as he got used to Jensen's cock shoved up inside him. His brain kept coming up with violent words to describe it -- speared, pierced, split open -- except that it wasn't painful, just an aching hot fullness.

"Why -- how does it feel to you?" Jensen shot back. Misha narrowed his eyes at Jensen, who did some kind of whole-body shrug that felt...actually pretty amazing. Misha settled himself more firmly against Jensen's body, leaning back and giving his own dick a couple of hard tugs.

"Intellectually--" Misha ignored Jensen's scoff. "--I knew it would be warmer than Vic's strap-on. I didn't, ah, I didn't realize how big a difference that would make."

"If it's too much for you..." Jensen teased. 

"Too bad," Danneel said, walking her fingers up Misha's arm. "Ready for the next part, birthday boy?"

Misha licked his lips, then took his hand off his dick, resting his hands on his thighs. "Whenever you are."

Vicki moved back in sight, naked now. She kissed Misha and then turned away from him, leaning down to give Jensen a kiss. Misha reached down for his cock, but Danneel batted his hand away, so he let her take charge. She guided him half-way inside Vicki's soaked pussy, then she brought her fingers up to his mouth for him to lick clean. 

"Okay," Danneel said. "It's all you now."

Lifting his hips seated him fully inside Vicki and the slide of Jensen's dick was easier than Misha had expected. He kissed Danneel and then lowered his head to suck at the curve of her breast. She played with his hair, whispering encouraging words -- how good he looked getting fucked on her husband's cock, how much she was looking forward to licking him clean when Vicki was done with him, how she couldn't wait until the next time he and Jensen double-teamed her. It was... motivating. 

Misha reached out with one hand, grabbing Vicki by the hip and trying to pull her backward, wanting to fill and be filled at the same time. Danneel laughed and pulled his hand off, Vicki moving far enough away that Misha had to keep working for what he wanted. 

He was feeling dangerously close to coming when Vicki pulled off. He tried to grab for her, but Danneel was in the way. Vicki re-settled herself over Jensen's face and Misha's breath caught when he saw her body tense up -- he couldn't see Jensen's mouth working on her, but he could imagine it easily enough. 

Danneel's hand wrapped around the base of his cock, tight enough to stem off his orgasm. She leaned down and started licking, slowly and lightly, her fingers firm. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Vicki whimpered and his eyes shot open again -- she was holding onto the headboard, her hips rocking against Jensen's mouth. He couldn't see her face but her voice was enough to make his cock twitch. 

When Vicki came, it set off Jensen too, his hips bucking up into Misha and his hand wrapping hard around Vicki's thigh as he rode it out.

"This doesn't seem fair," Misha said, reaching down and brushing Danneel's hair out of her face. With an effort, he kept himself from thrusting -- Danneel didn't like it. "Gonna let me finish anytime soon, Dani?"

Vicki swung her leg over Jensen's body, turning around and leaning back against the headboard. "Oh, we have a plan."

Misha raised his eyebrows. Danneel moved away and Misha lifted off Jensen's softening dick, understanding now why Jensen would wince sometimes when Misha pulled out. He was definitely going to feel a little sore inside for a while. "Okay, what's the plan?"

Vicki slipped her hand under Jensen's shoulder, encouraging him to turn onto his side. Danneel snuggled herself against Jensen, reaching down and tugging his leg up. Misha watched as they opened up Jensen, who just bit his lip and took in Vicki's slicked up fingers like he was made to have something in his ass. Then Vicki moved away and Misha took her place, coming up behind Jensen. He stroked Jensen's thigh and looked up to meet Danneel's eyes. 

Danneel gave him a wicked grin and reached down to cup her hand over Jensen's soft cock. He shivered, obviously still oversensitive, but he didn't move otherwise.

"Ah," Misha said. "I see." 

Misha stroked down the length of Jensen's torso, admiring the movement of muscle as Jensen shifted under his touch. 

"If you need it, what's the word?" Misha asked.

Jensen took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Rome."

"Rome," Misha agreed, lining his dick up against Jensen's hole. 

He pushed inside Jensen -- tighter but not as wet as Vicki and if someone held a gun to his head, Misha wasn't sure which he'd say he liked better -- and reached around to slip his fingers under Danneel's. Jensen wasn't going to get hard again, not all the way, but he let Misha play with him, gasping a little but not complaining. 

"He's lovely like this, isn't he?" Danneel cooed. "I can almost fit him in one hand." She stroked Jensen's cock along with Misha, leaning down and licking between their fingers. Then she patted the head of Jensen's dick and shifted back on the bed, still watching but no longer touching. Misha rolled his hips, luxuriating in the feeling of being inside Jensen. Even after a handful of years, he wasn't quite used to it yet. He moved his hand lower, rubbing his knuckles over Jensen's balls.

There was a flash of light and Jensen flinched slightly. 

"Vic!" 

"I made sure not to get either of your heads in frame," Vicki said. "Stop worrying."

"We get outed, you're the one dealing with the press," Misha muttered. He wrapped his hand around Jensen's cock again, giving a few hard pulls that made Jensen whimper. 

"You know, if Misha were in Jen's place, I bet he'd be hard again already," Danneel said, in a light conversation tone. "He might be older, but he's virile." 

Jensen's head dropped back against Misha's shoulder; he was panting slightly, hips twitching back against Misha. 

"It's not Jensen's fault he wore all those tight pants when he was younger," Vicki said. She passed briefly into Misha's view -- she'd put on a floaty blue robe -- then flitted out again, her voice carrying. "I hear those do a number on a guy's circulation."

"Jesus," Jensen whispered, barely a breath, his face flushing bright red. His cock was half-hard now, probably as far as they'd get, though Danneel would keep pushing. Misha rubbed his thumb roughly across the top of Jensen's dick, getting another shudder out of him, then he reached up and pressed his thumb against Jensen's lower lip, tugging his mouth open. 

"You know, Vicki, you're so lucky to have a guy like Misha," Danneel said. She was staring straight at Jensen, who kept trying to glance down or away, gaze always drawn back to his wife. "Someone who can really satisfy you. Sometimes I feel so ashamed that I can only offer my little Jen instead of a guy who can go all night."

Jensen closed his mouth over Misha's thumb, biting down on it lightly. Jensen was drawn as tightly as a bow-string from Danneel's words -- if he could have come again, he would have. Misha pulled his thumb back out of Jensen's mouth with a soft _pop_ , curling his hand around Jensen's cock. Misha pressed in as deeply as he could, pressing a kiss just behind Jensen's ear, teasing at Jensen's dick and balls. He looked over Jensen's shoulder and met Danneel's eyes, warning her that he was close. 

She nodded slightly, and he managed a half-smirk back at her. 

"Really," Danneel said. "You should be grateful Misha's willing to fuck you. Are you?"

Jensen took in a shuddering breath. "Yeah. I...yeah."

"Yeah," Danneel said, in a slightly mocking tone. "Yeah, what?"

"Grateful," Jensen said, his dick twitching in Misha's hand. He shot Danneel an impressed look as Jensen's dick hardened. She winked back at him.

"Grateful for what?" she asked. Misha's thrusts were faltering as he tried to keep himself from tipping over into orgasm.

"To Mish," he said, his hand flattening out against his thigh. "For wanting to...wanting to fuck me."

"And all in one sentence?"

"I'm...'m grateful," Jensen said. "To, ah, Ah! Grateful to Mish 'cause he's willing to fuck me." He said it all in a rush, his eyes locked onto Danneel's face.

"You should be," she said, leaning forward and reaching out to trace her fingers over Jensen's lips. He mouthed at her fingers desperately, and he was the one keeping up the rhythm now, forward into Misha's hand and then back onto his dick. "But maybe you can make it up to him by coming for him. Can you do that for him?"

"Yeah...yes," Jensen said. "Yes, please."

"You should probably ask permission," Danneel said. "The man is doing you a favor, Jen."

Jensen nodded shakily. Danneel leaned back again, her gaze shifting from Jensen's face to Misha's hand on his cock.

"Mish?" Jensen's voice broke slightly. "I'd like...can I come?"

Misha kissed Jensen's shoulder and whispered, "Yeah."

Jensen shuddered and tightened around him, short spurts of come leaving trails of white along his stomach and Misha's hand. It was more than enough to trigger off Misha's orgasm, deep inside Jensen's body. Misha scraped up all he could of Jensen's come and lifted his hand up to Jensen's mouth for him to suck it clean. Jensen licked slowly, clearly in no state to do any talking at the moment, so Misha grinned over at Danneel and said, "Great birthday. Maybe my best birthday. I'll get back to you on that."

Danneel scooted back over on the bed to cuddle up against Jensen and soothe and praise him. Misha carefully slid out of Jensen and when he turned to slip off the bed to head to the bathroom, Vicki was already there with a washcloth. Misha wiped Jensen and himself clean, and Vicki grabbed the cloth from him to toss in the laundry basket. She flipped off the overhead light and snuggled up next to him under the sheets.

Misha looped one arm under Vicki's neck and the other under Jensen's. Jensen was facing away from him right now, but would probably flip over in the night sometime, so Misha liked to be prepared. As he closed his eyes, he said again, thoughtfully, "Best birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anon through fire-of-fire's tumblr askbox.


End file.
